New Dawn
by Whiskeyshots11
Summary: In the Wasteland, there's no second chances, except for Dawn, the package courier, who got shot in the head. Follow her as she tries to settle political unrest, save the Marejave and try not to get shot again.
1. Chapter 1

I just couldn't believe my fucking luck. You meet a nice stallion and he just shoots you in the fucking head? Still, that couldn't compare to the pounding headache I had, it felt like somepony had shot me...oh wait, somepony did and that dick wore a tacky suit. I slowly opened my eyes, the light burned, but I soldiered through it. I was in a small room, it looked like a small clinic and I could hear faint hoofsteps, heading towards me.

I tried to sit up, but my head's pain reared it's ugly head, causing me to groan loudly. An elderly stallion appeared around the corridor, peering at me with a small bit of amusement. I twisted my ears back in pain and a bit in resentment.

"Ah, take it easy there, missy. You took a bit of lead to your noggin!," the old stallion chuckled.

"Uh, if you don't me asking, but uh, where am I?" I didn't expect my voice to sound so hoarse! I sounded like a dehydrated scavver who crawled back to town.

"Yer in good ole' Palomino Springs! Greatest little town this way out!"

Urgh, great, a hick town! Just what I wanted, but hay, beggars can't be choosers!

"Now, can ya remember your name? I won't grief ya if ya can't!"

I nod slowly, dragging those dregs of a very hazy memory.  
"Ugh, my name is Shining Dawn, I think. Just call me Dawn, though." I groan softly, the pain slowly dissipating.

"Hay, just take it easy, Missy! Saying that, I wanna see how you stand up against the Vigor-Matic-Machine! See if ya need any physical therapy."

I guess I should just bite the billet and get this race out of the gates, huh? I ease out of the creaky bed, almost losing balance off of my four hooves, moaning in pain. The stallion hurries over, supporting me. I wobble over to the machine, with his support. I try to use my magic, but it sparks and then fizzles away. Fan-fucking-tastic! I shakily bring my hoof up and play this machine. Soon it's over and seems like I'm lucky as a fucking bunny. No wonder I survived that shooting.

"Huh, surprised them there bullets just didn't turn and go right back into the gun when they saw you! Anyways, I just need to do a medical run of ya, I'm not expecting ya to have a history of being shot in the head!" he jokes.

I cringe inwardly. If only he knew….

I follow him to his sitting area of sorts. I take a seat on the couches. It's oddly comfortable.

"Alright, I'll start with a few words. Just say the first word that comes to yer mind!"

I nod, sighing softly.

"Dog."  
"Feed"

"House."  
"Shelter"

"Night."  
"Dream"

"Bandit."  
"Bribe"

"Light."  
"Inspiration"

"Mother."  
"...Regret"

I can see the quick flash of confusion, but it's gone quickly.

"Alright, now I will state some phrases. Just tell me how much they sound like ya."

"Okay…."

"Conflict just ain't in my nature"  
"Strongly Agree"

"I'm always fixing to be the center of attention"  
"Aw hell yes!"  
He makes a small smile.

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."  
"Disagree"

He sighs, sliding out of the chair.  
"Well, that's all she left me. Ya can take anything you want, medical supplies, ammo, guns. I don't really mind."

I slip down off of the couch, still a bit wobbly. I do a comb over of the house, acquiring a few stimpacks, a laser pistol, some chems(oooh, buffout!) and one lousy bottle of whiskey.

I meet the doc by the door. He has a weird watch thing.

"Here, ah'm thinkin yer gonna need something, it's a Pipbuck. And you can have this stable suit, it's not ah much, but it's something. And here's the note Victor found on yer body."

I nod, a bit dumbfounded and a little bit overwhelmed. I strap the Pipbuck on, I watch as it boots up, chirping out a 'Thank you for choosing Robronco Pipbuck 3000!'. It's a curious little thing, I'm sure of it.  
"Ah, but thank you Doc…..?"  
"Doc Morab." He says with an easy smile.

I take a deep sigh and turn towards the door, opening it slowly.

* * *

Hope all of you guys like it, as it's my very first story!


	2. Shiny New Day

Whooo, boy, did that sunlight burn! I got all of these damned messages about a showing of a movie, a message about meeting somepony at a wreckage, an invite to a party and a message about joining a caravan. Blah, I'd do those _after_ I talked to this damn stallion. Okay, maybe not talk, maybe more like kick him where the sun don't shine, but I still had to go over that plan.

The doc mentioned in passing about me going down to see Sun Sarsaparilla in the bar, but I think I'd rather explore and... hey it's that robot that saved me! I quickly trotted on over. I think his name was Victor? He stopped when he heard my hoof-steps and turned on his wheel.

"Why, hello thar missy! It's good to see ya up and movin'!" The machine said with his seemingly perpetual cheery voice. His screen showed a smiling bust of a buck chomping down on a cigar, one eye closed in a wink and wearing a white cowcolt's hat. Quite...endearing, if I had to say!

"Eh, I guess. I don't _feel_ good, but hay, anything's better than being 6 feet underground, eh?" Goddesses, when would my head stop pounding? Maybe I should buy some shades from that trading goods store?

"Yer right 'bout that, pardner! If ya need anything, just holler!" The machine gives off a little "yipee!" and rolls off. I chuckle a bit, a funny fellow, that's for sure!

I decided to head up to my would-be gravesite. I trotted up the mildly steep slope, hearing the creaking and groaning of the water tower. I felt a rush of multiple emotions, as if I was in a deep river and the emotions were the quick moving rapids. I felt anger, sadness and a dash of rage. I knew for certain I was gonna get that damn stallion and make him feel what I felt. I spotted in my haze of anger, five small cigarette butts. Oh yeah, that jerk-off was smoking when he shot me. I have a small saddle bag the doc gave to my and I put those in a little compartment in the bag. I might need it later! Don't judge me... . I scavenge whatever I can from the cemetery. It's mostly shitty bullets and a snowglobe my pipbuck told me that a certain somepony would pay out of their tail end for.

I head down towards the town again, I actually have a few guns and one shoddy piece of leather armor. I should really get some shades, so I steer myself down to the general goods store.

I enter, with the tinkling of a bell above the door announcing my entrance. It's….quaint, that's for sure. I trot over to the cashier, giving a, what I consider, friendly smile. He gives a much bigger grin in return and I swear to the Goddesses', his voice reaches the highest levels of the Summer Fields.

"Hiya, pardner! Yer that Courier Doc Morab patched up, right?"

"Uh, yeah…..well, I'm just here to trade in some stuff. Do you have any kind of shades?"

"I sure do, pardner! Oh, and just call me Caspian!" His broad grin made me a bit...uneasy. No pony could _ever_ be this happy! Call me cynical, but you know I'm right. I heave a great sigh and force a smile.

"Ah well, how many caps? I only got 20 caps, on me." Goddesses, I really needed those shades, even the small bit of sunshine poking it's evil little rays through the window speared my eyes.

He seemingly jumps on his hooves a bit.  
"Nuthin', for you, pardner! Yer a newcomer, but don't expect no more free stuff!" he says, _again_ with that goddessdamned grin! He quickly bounces off to the storeroom, leaving me to browse. My magic is still wonky, but I find a book for foals on how to focus and strengthen their magic. Huh, I always knew I was lucky.

I grab the book with my mouth and trot over to the counter as Caspian hums a little tune in the back.

"Hey uh….Caspian? How much is the remedial magic book?" I call out to the shopkeep.

He mumbles softly to himself and then calls out,"Uh, about 15 caps, if ya please!"

I sighed, fishing out 15 caps, leaving me with a sorry stack of 5 caps. He tosses me the shades as he trots out from the back, we exchange our farewells and I trot out of that too-happy store.

* * *

About an hour later, I have my kicking shades, I practiced with the magic book, and surprisingly, my magic is kicking back into gear. I was quite pleased with myself, 'till I dropped a beer bottle on my face and got myself a shiner. Fan-fucking-tastic! Well, whatever, I best be seeing this Sunny mare.

I trot into the, thank the Goddesses!, dim bar, with a smiling mare behind the counter, a bright blonde mare with a darker mane playing Pool. Her hound jumps to attention as I enter. The dog lets out a piercing bark and snarls. I regard the dog with a frown. Mangy mutt.

The mare sighs and brings the canine to heel,"Stay, Chiane. Hehe, she's just a bit nervous 'round strangers. Heard yer the one the Doc patched up."

Oh Goddesses, her voice sounded like silk, honey or smooth butter! Whichever one worked for this fine little lady! I find my voice quickly, with the golden mare giving me a strange look,"Uh, yeah, I sure am! He said ya could help me out?"

"I sure am, you must be Dawn?" She says with a relaxed grin.

"Ahhh, ya can just call ma Atomic or Trick, whichever ya like, purdy lady." I grin. Fuuck, am I trying too hard? Fuck, I am aren't I?

"I'll just call ya Atomic, for now, anyways. Just follow me out back, if you will." She turns and trots away.

I sneak a peek at her- urgh, be courteous, Atomic! That's just wrong! I follow her out to the backside of the building, where she's taking out two, I uh think they're varmint rifles?, guns and some ammo. She trots on over to the fence, setting down some Sunrise Sarsaparilla onto top of the fences.

"This'll hope ya with your shooting and accuracy, just take a few pot shots, 'kay?"

I gulp and nod. Goddesses, she was so kind and beautiful…. I shake my head, holding the varmint rifle in my grey magic grip. I remember the lessons I was taught by some other couriers along the way that crouching and holding my breath works wonders. I follow that advice, shattering the glass bottles. I look over at Sunny and I see the look on her face. She's impressed! Haha, score one for me!

My glory is cut short from yelling in the bar. Sunny frowns slightly. I think I can hear the barkeeps voice, she sounds angry and a little scared. I start to trot to the bar.

"Wait, please don't go in, ah still have to teach ya a few things!" The yellow mare pleads.

"I have to see what's going on, I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

The mare sighs, nodding her head slowly in defeat. I give a reassuring goofy grin and trot on in.


End file.
